User talk:EveryDayJoe45
Thanks Thanks soo much for telling me how to make user boxes--Zelda99 (talk) 17:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) how do i get a picture and name in front of my comments OP The current party in the IRC were wondering if you could come on and use your magic power to grant us OP rights? Stars and I both lost them when we fell asleep last night. Most of the spammers we've come in contact with have been kickbanned, but I'd like to know someone can do it in case one happens to come on. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 18:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Which page do you use to make word bubbles? Do you know which page you have to be on to make a word bubble? I went to this page: Template:Word Bubble. And it didn't seem like there was anything I could use to make a word bubble there.--Link in Termina (talk) 15:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Navi Trackers Retirement Ive only seen this in passing recently and I did ask on the shout box a couple of days ago but it was flooded out. Anyway whats the story. Why are you leaving us and when? Oni Link 20:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know when exactly, just relatively soon. Maybe the next month or two. And the reason is that I feel like I need to move on. That's not to say that I feel this is a childish hobby or anything, but more that I don't know if I have time to keep this hobby anymore, as my real life is starting to get a lot more involved. Plus, it has started to lose its fun as the months have gone on. But with all that being said, I'm not leaving right now. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) This is silly! (Not meaning to offend anyone) but you don't have to retire! Take a break, come back once in awhile when you have the time and you feel like it. You'll probably regret it in the very end. Trust me. But, it isn't my desision! I can`t choose. Sorry that you are leaving. --Wind Mage 20:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really see how its silly at all. I don't know if I will come back because I'm taking this one step at a time. But I think I should say something before I just disappear so people keep expecting me to come back. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean silly as in funny. My point is, just because you won't be able to be here much doesn't mean you should leave. It just means you won't be here often, and someone might take your spot as an admin. --Wind Mage 20:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ive always assumed this site has become an integral part of your life. I really find it hard to believe that you would be able to give it up. That being said I dont know what your like offline. Anyway what I'm saying is your are one of if not the biggest editor this site has ever had and a lot of how this site has evolved in the past two years or so is down to you and that level of contribution will be missed Oni Link 22:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. That was very kind of you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Malladus Response You undid my edit on Malladus becuase I said we never see his true form. This was also said in the Majora article about Majora...so whats wrong with it on Malladus' page? --Wind Mage 23:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Technically you see his true form in the prologue Oni Link 23:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah exactly. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Not really. Firstly, that is artwork made by Niko. Also, you see his eyes and his hands...and that's it. So technically, not really. --Wind Mage 23:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not it is. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Not it is...I don't understand? So...can we add it? --Wind Mage 23:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not it is "really". That is a depiction of the character. Stop being annoying. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well sorry! I didnt understand what you were saying! And I wanted to know what was wrong with my edit, now that I know, I will stop "being annoying" as you stated it. --Wind Mage 23:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :It only took 3 times. Thank you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Not really. You told me once and I said that wasnt true, you told me something else very breifly, and I didn't understand (nothing wrong with that) and you said it again, with more explination, and then I got it. Technically it was 3 times, but it was simply a sort conversation, nothing wrong with that, right?. --Wind Mage 23:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :1)Edit summary. 2)Explanation here. 3)clarification. Three times. And no, I'm not mad or anything. Pestering just irritates me. So agreed, lets drop it. If you have another unrelated question, ask away. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Recent changes Random Page Hylian Translator Please help!!! Previous Trouble Do you know if you could join the IRC quickly to kick people who have caused previous trouble? And possibly give Stars OP since her computer is on? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 04:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey Joe, so I was going through Zelda pics I have on my computer and found a guy who runs the Swamp Shooting Gallery (here) and asked AuronKaizer if I should add that to the location page or make a separate character article. He then brought to my attention that he's the twin of the Bazaar guy. Should the image be added there instead, as his MM counterpart? Just wondering what the best option would be. See User talk:AuronKaizer for deets. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :This is a tough situation. He is probably not important enough for his own page, especially since we already have a page for "Man from the Shooting Gallery". Perhaps the best option would be to either find a name to move the "Man from the Bazaar" to so that it relates to both of the characters. If not, just leaving it alone will probably be best. I'm all for the first option though if you have any good ideas. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *'Burly Entrepreneur/Shopkeeper/Business Owner'. Eh, something like that. Dunno how to combine bazaar and shooting gallery. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 06:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :"Business Owner" could probably work. He also seems to use the term "mate" a lot (like literally every sentence in MM). If we wanted we could maybe go the Ghost Hunter route with that and use it as a term that would probably apply to himself as well. But these are just my opinions. You may want to ask AK again or someone else. I just think Man from the Bazaar would be an odd title to use for him from MM, for obvious reasons. So anything would really seem better than that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Business Owner doesn't seem like too good a name since that could refer to any character hat owns a business. Then again I dont have any better names Oni Link 14:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :The most unique and distinguishing name I have for him is "mate". Then again he is never actually called that, he just calls Link that about 30 times. But we have done that before with characters we have no better official name for (like Ghost Hunter). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Making an archive :Make a page called "User talk:Link in Termina/Archive I". Then copy your current talk page and move it there. Slap a template on the top of the page and you're good to go. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC Yet another IRC emergency yeah leekducks liek, so annoyin' Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 20:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Somebody needs a block http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:4-SWORD There he is --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hrmm Um, if you have the chance, could you come on the IRC and OP some people please? We're having a, hrmm, not so pleasant experience with some people, who are a tad, disturbing. Thanks. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 07:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) A non-Zelda word bubble image UGH! I meant to say: How can I upload a non-Zelda image?--Black Dragon Laguz (talk) 19:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) OP Hey Joe, we're OPless in the IRC and having spammer and jerk troubles. Help please? -'Minish Link' 21:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Mainstream Edits need a block for http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:74.138.205.166 essentially just blanked the Zelda page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :One minute. Thanks. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) TOC IRC If you're on, could you come on the IRC, I need to show you something. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 02:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Hello EveryDayJoe45. I was wondering about this wikia's changes. How come the background image is gone and the infotables are on the left side? Please write back 8o8 Dark (talk) 03:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Block :Wind Mage Master, and you conspired to conceal that information, thus making you guilty of aiding and abetting a known sockpuppeteer. -'Isdrak ' 18:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Compare this IP with the one that messaged you. Also, you did remove it as requested instead of saying that you thought he was lying. Thirdly, you did not bring this to our attention as you should have even if you thought it was spam. Why would a spamming IP know that much about ZP events? Sure, it's possible, but not likely. The evidence points to you being guilty. I recommend a permaban for you. -'Isdrak ' 19:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) If you can If you can, when you get the chance, could you come on the IRC, as I would like to give something to you. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 20:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :If you noticed, I haven't really been on the past few days. Dealing with this, I actually cannot use the irc at my current location. That means two things. One, someone needs to get founder because I cannot come on for a week or two if something goes wrong. Two, you may want to find another way to send me whatever if you want it kept private. I would recommend my wikia e-mail through the e-mail function. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well we've kept OP up for a while. Since like, the last time you came in. And I don't know if I know how to use the email function. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 21:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant to post this earlier. http://i1008.photobucket.com/albums/af206/JazzixxKaizer/ByeJoe.png --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I know you're not leaving just yet. But I was in photoshop and I decided to make you a gift before you left. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 17:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering about rollback Votes on Founder My vote hasn't changed, but sure, if you need me to. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I HATE YOU. Hello, you banned me a year ago because of original/TRUE ideas. I'm NOT sorry I forgot to put it on my userpage. It's called TRUTH. NONE of you admins see it. I know they started TP for the gamecube, but they moved it to the wii. THAT MEANS IT IS FOR THE WII. THE GAMECUBE VERSION CAME OUT A MONTH LATER. IT IS FOR THE WII, NOT THE GAMECUBE. Now, if you ban me again, I will find a way to legally sue you. :Nintendo has declared that the Gamecube version is official. Also, why must you repeatedly flame at the slightest provocation? -'Isdrak ' 01:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Your block has expired. You served the time and thus you won't be blocked again unless you break rules. I will however say that it is a little pathetic how you held this grudge for a year. It's a website man. I have no idea who you are and it is my duty as an admin to make sure people don't insert false information onto pages. So let it go. I have nothing against you personally and I hope you will use this new opportunity to become a part of the community if you wish to. And if you choose to never return, that is fine to. And for the record, what Drakky said is true. The GameCube version is the official version. It doesn't matter if the Wii version was released first. One major indicator of this is that the GC version is the one where Link is left handed. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) BassJapas The only reason I asked BassJapas to stop on this wiki, was because I didn't think that she would check her talk page on Mario Wikia. I mean, it only makes sense. If I vandalized a wiki I wouldn't hang around to hear them telling me stop after I got banned. I wasn't trying to start a fight. I just wanted Japas to know that what she was doing was not good and to stop. I was going to leave after asking BassJapas to stop, but now she is flaming me personally on my talk page here. Please do something about this. --- Count Caterpie 19:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I was just stating a fact that you were being pathetic. And the point is here. IT WASN'T VANDALISM And the name is BassJapas to you. And I was just leaving you a message to tell you. And, hmm, let me see. If I get a message saying I have a message on another wiki. I'm going to go there to see what it is. *groans* >.< perkele --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Block? I'm just wondering, why did you block me? ~Iansgameroom~ :I don't believe I did. It was probably a glitch in the system. Sometimes people become temporarily blocked for no apparent reason. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Sorry. ~Iansgameroom~ IRC name forum I was wondering, if you could vote on the IRC name forum since you are our AOP right now. Thanks. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 20:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, if you want me to. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 20:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep, there you go. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC BassJapas anonymous vandalism on BioShock Wiki Yesterday BassJapas vandalized BioShock Wiki while editing as an anonymous IP. It was obvious that it was her, because I had previously recorded her IP address from the BioShock Wiki IRC channel. Also, one of her edits was obviously meant as retaliation against WMM. She also admitted to the vandalism in a reply to my comment on her talk page. I'm not sure what recent incident with WMM may have sparked this, but it reflects very poorly on her that she would take out her frustrations in this way on another wiki. I'm not sure what you would do with this information, or whether Zeldapedia ever reprimands users for their actions on other wikis, but I feel that the administrators here should at least be aware of the situation. ~ Gardimuer { ʈalk } 19:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I fail to see why everytime something happens, you all go to Joe... we do have other admins to, and I'm sure he's a busy person... -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 20:43, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Who. Really. Freaking. Cares. I'm sick. Of this BS It's pathetic. And you know what. I'm sick of pouring my heart into something. Cause all my depression seems to be tying back to something doing with this site or the IRC. So just screw you Gard. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 21:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me that the best thing to do here is to just block BassJapas on BioShock Wiki for however long you think that she deserves. That should solve this particular problem. The 21:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Not to reopen an old wound or anything by posting here, but I'd really recommend people stop coming to Joe for issues like this (especially ones that can be easily resolved on another wiki) because he is inactive and leaving soon. And I suppose it doesn't really matter, but really, do you have to bring your issues to another wiki? Is that really necessary? Anyway, just a note that Joe is inactive and therefore it would be smarter to post on another admin's talk page. Just sayin'. -'Minish Link' 16:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Jazzi, I hate to say this, but you cannot flame another user here. I don't care what happened on Bioshock wiki, it is of no concern to us at ZP. What a ZP user does at another wiki, we take no responsibility over, so we thank you for informing us, but no action will be taken. However, Jazzi, you cannot say "screw you" to another person, it just isn't right. Gardimuer, if there is any further problems with BassJapas you can inform me.'-- C2' / 16:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) NOBODY. KNOWS. WHAT. HAPPENS. NOBODY EVEN LISTENS. GARD WAS JUST BEING RUDE IN THE IRC WHEN I TRIED TO EXPLAIN IT. BUT SHE DIDN'T LISTEN. BECAUSE NOBODY EVER LISTENS TO ME! No, everything's fine when someone wants to lynch you. Yup, all good. >.> Jazzi BassJapas ' 18:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I was planning to stay out of this conversation, since The Midna and Ccbermanzzpedia are correct, and I don't want to perpetuate any drama. However, BassJapas, you are misrepresenting the facts. I was not "rude" to you in the IRC. I let you explain your perspective, and then I expressed that my only interest was to enforce the rules in the community I am responsible for. If you need me to refresh your memory, I can provide you with the chat logs. 'Gardimuer { ʈalk } 19:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Er, unrelatedly, haha, sorry, Joe, I didn't see that you were semiactive. -'Minish Link' 17:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's all good; I am relatively inactive. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Rollbackers inactivity RE: ? Well, I saw a majority of them had the spacing, and I thought it was standard. I was also going about and switching the coding to the template. So I was going into the editing screen and then making them into what I thought was the standard because a good majority of them were as such. If you'd like me to stop, I'll stop. When I get home from school, nobody is normally editing, so I forget about flooding the changes. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it may have something to do with the new Oasis skin, but if you're just doing it for consistency, we should probably just check if Triforce's bot can do it for us. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Am I allowed to do it? I legit have no life. So I'm basically willing to do anything. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Is that really it, or is this about Featured Users again? -'Isdrak ' 00:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::No don't do it I just said... You really should ask before you do things like this anyway. Making a space in the coding is not important at all. Just ask Triforce if his bot is capable of doing it. If not, it doesn't seem worth it to me at all. If you're just doing it for the edits, please don't. And it floods the recent changes which is not a good thing regardless of the time of day. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Drakky just thinks I'm in this whole thing just for the edits. You should see the link on his talk page to see why I'm really in it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That more seems like something you need to work out with him. All I'm saying is adding that space is not important, regardless of whether its for consistency or edit count or anything else for that matter. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well whenever I try to explain it to him, he never listens. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Users Okay, I normally don't welcome the ones that haven't edited, but I saw it on the Recent Changes, and thought they'd edit soon. Kinda why I never really liked the recent changes. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine, don't worry about it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, and AK said I could do the ToC this week when I asked him, I was wondering when should I do it? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Generally we wait until about 3-4 hours from now. But if you really want to, I guess you could go ahead and do it now. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay. I'll probably do it in a while. Due to Bio work and Time Trail videos. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Temple of Courage mess up I didn't want to vote for that character so I got rid of the vote but I didn't notice I ruined the numbering.sorry :(.Bb2 RE: Quote I saw CC doing it, and then he stopped, and I figured he must've went to sleep since it's lateish in our timezone, so I picked up where he left off. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 02:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) chart can you make that chart that describes the characteristics of the person like what games they appeared in likes dislikes family friends speices if you can do that post it on my userpage or just tell me how to do it and ill do it myself etheir way works THANKS--Zelda99 (talk) 02:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Like a character infobox? It sounds like that due to the game part. Yeah, I'll add the basic coding and you can fill it in. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU--Zelda99 (talk) 21:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Operator Could you please come and OP use? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:59, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I can't go on here. And I thought you changed IRCs like a month ago. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:12, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::We did, but we like to keep OP in the old one, to prevent trolls and to ban spammers. Thanks! Why do you hate me everdayjoe45? :Ok, please add comments to the bottom of the page. And I don't hate you; you just need to follow the wiki rules or you will be blocked. I figure you want a warning before it happens, correct? I'm in no way trying to hurt your feelings or anything. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC) True. Thank you. Where are the list of rules because I've searched and failed. :I explained that on the other talk page. We have a lot of things that aren't written down (probably should be), but I'll just give you a quick rundown of the basic things you were doing wrong. Articles are meant for encyclopedic info only. No questions. No personal comments. Just information. Talk pages of those articles are meant for discussing improvements to the article itself. So again, no personal comments there. However, you can make personal comments and discuss the series on this site by using blogs and/or the forum. Also, you can make an account for free and use your user page to express yourself. Now aside from those, most of the other rules are just common sense: no personal attacks on other users, no cursing, etc. Hope this helps. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Thank you very much. Sorry about that. I'm just a big fan of zelda. So you are a moderator then. Well thanks again and hope to talk to you soon. :It's no problem. And yes, I am one of the admins here. But don't worry about earlier, I didn't mean anything personal if you thought I did. I can just be blunt sometimes. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. We are only human. Redirects in the IRC When you get the chance, can you come into the IRC and OP me so I could set up a redirect from the old channel to the new? Thank you. \\// --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just wondering, since you're on, if you could pop in and make an appearance? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Jazzi, I really wish I could help you right now, but again, I cannot go on the irc where I am. I may be able to get to a different computer in a few weeks, but if you can't wait that long, I recommend you go to freenode directly. If you can't, I will come on as soon as I can, but you're going to have to wait. And I am sorry for this. Obviously you are concerned with this situation, but I cannot help you at this exact moment. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:34, November 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: ToC hi you have any friend spanish yo soy español-- 19:20, November 29, 2010 (UTC)